


Alfred and The Batman: Eternal Deception

by Gaydousuji



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cheeks - Freeform, Deception, Lies, Mental Health Issues, Wealth, clueless!alfred, rosy - Freeform, tsundere!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydousuji/pseuds/Gaydousuji
Summary: “Master Bruce, I have a question for you,” Alfred says nervously. “Are you this Batman character we hear so much about on the television?”With rosy cheeks, Bruce looks around nervously and musters up a response, “No, Alfred.”





	1. First Night

Perched atop a gargoyle over the streets of Gotham sits a symbol of hope in a town entirely consumed by darkness. This hope doesn’t come in the form of bright colors or any looks of positivity. This symbol brings hope to the innocent… and fear to the hearts of the immoral. This symbol is known as… The Batman.  
By day, he is Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire and celebrity of Gotham; he is the last person one would consider when trying to uncover the identity of this Batman. At his (not so humble) abode is his very own Butler, left behind by his dead parents, Alfred Pennyworth.  
Before becoming a butler, Alfred was top of the line in the MI6 and an expert in gathering intelligence. Alfred assists in all manner of business for Bruce and for Batman. However, he doesn’t know the two are one in the same. Bruce keeps his true identity well guarded. Alfred can never know… nobody can ever know.  
The Batmobile’s tires screeched as it made its way up the desolate ramp and into the heart of the appropriately named Batcave. It’s occupants, of non-human variety, jostled as their rest was disturbed, flapping their wings in vigor. Amidst this, the batmobile rolled to a halt. Its driver exiting the modified vehicle; Master Wayne had safely returned to Wayne Manor, a monument to his greed and opulence, after a long night of billionaire’s vigilantism. This much is very usual… but something is very different tonight, Bruce could just feel it.  
Walking through grand clock and up into the manor proper, Bruce ripped off his cowl, sweat beams glazing his forehead as he is suddenly approached by his trusty butler.  
“Master Bruce, I have a question for you,” Alfred says nervously. “Are you this Batman character we hear so much about on the television?”  
With rosy cheeks, Bruce looks around nervously and musters up a response, “No, Alfred.”  
“Of course, not sir… I’ll get your bath ready.”


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi fellas."

Bruce Wayne wakes up the next day to return to his usual life as a wealthy entrepreneur. Alfred has already prepared him a breakfast fit for a king. Bruce walks into the kitchen of his manor in his ostentatious silk pajamas. Alfred is already clad in his daily butler’s uniform.  
“Sir, did you hear about what that Batman fellow did last night?”  
“No, Alfred… what happened?”  
“According to GCN, ‘shadowy figure crushes human trafficking ring, perpetrators left with shattered bones.’ Sounds like proper justice to me.”  
“What it sounds like, Alfred, is a job for the police department. We don’t need a man running around in a bat costume by night exacting his own version of justice. Regardless, what do I have set up for today?”  
“Sir, you’ll be attending a charity ball today Gotham’s rich and famous.”  
Bruce completes the rest of his morning preparations. Complete with an extremely expensive suit and tie, he is ready for the ball. He walks down the steps of the manor, waves goodbye to his trusty butler, and enters his crimson Lamborghini and speeds into his city.  
The ball itself gleams with opulence and greed. Gold and bright lights decorate the ball. This is a charity gathering but make no mistake; this is to flaunt the power and control the rich have over the streets of Gotham. And who richer than Bruce Wayne? He walks through the doors and exchanges fake greetings and pleasantries with his fellow members of the high class.  
One of these many guests and members of the elite is District Attorney Harvey Dent. Through all the fake greetings, Mr. Wayne lets out some real ones with Mr. Dent. These two go way back.  
As the ball increases in size with the people in it. Someone with a peculiar look enters the room. Through all the noise of the partygoers is a single gunshot towards the roof. The gunman’s face is seen by all. Her face is powdered with a bright white makeup, and she possesses a smile that extends across her whole face. With a smirk as crimson as Mr. Wayne’s transportation, she lets out a few words.  
“Hi, fellas.”


End file.
